Blood Red Skies
by clairebear12
Summary: As the young prefect's personal maid, I guess there are only a number of things that could be good for you...  Hibari x oc x reader Kyouya DRABBLIE SERIES! :D *no apparent chronological storyline*
1. Introductions

This is the start of my new drabble fic for Hibari Kyoya! :D Love that man. I'll probably write 20 or so. I don't know if I'll make a plot with it, maybe I'll just make it pure drabbles. No plot whatsoever.

There was always something about the way you dressed. The prefect watched you with narrowed eyes, carefully observing your movements. He didn't retreat when your eyes caught his own.  
Hesitantly, you gave him a small smile, walking up to him.  
"Was there something you need-"  
"What's your name, herbivore?"  
You were taken aback at his harsh reply. He cut you off, not sounding friendly at all. Why was he so rude? He was the one staring at you!  
Still, unfortunately to your shy demeanor, you were quite intimidated by his demanding tone.  
"Answer me, woman."  
"I-uh, my name is, (Y/N)?"  
Suddenly, the prefect that is Hibari Kyouya walked past you, brushing his shoulder roughly with yours.  
"Don't answer my question with another question, herbivore."  
Turning around, you watched him with curious eyes. His personality amused you. Nonetheless, you yelled after him.  
"Sorry, Hibari-san!"


	2. Photographs

Ever since that awkward meeting between you and Hibari, he's been encountering you every single day. It's been a month and counting, once you would step into your last class, Hibari would grab you and stop you dead in your tracks, meeting his overwhelming glare.  
After a few weeks, it had become a habit. Skipping classes wasn't that much of a bother to you. It was only gym. Not like you enjoyed it or anything. You sighed heavily while walking up the stairs to the roof.  
"Oh no, I'm 30 minutes late...I knew I shouldn't have gone back for my camera...And I had to look for it too."  
Twirling the silver picture capturing device on your wrist by the strap, you sheepishly pushed open the heavy door to the roof.  
Once your body slipped through the entrance, a large breeze swept across the sky, causing you to turn your head away from the flowing air. As you regained your eye sight, you saw the prefect, already napping up against the wall, peacefully.  
You swallowed a small gasp.  
"So...cute..."  
You couldn't help letting out the small whisper. Having a slightly mischievous idea, you quickly swung your camera into the air, letting it drop onto your palm. Expertly, you pressed the on button and by the time the lens extended, you were in photographer mode.  
Swiftly and easily, you fiddled with the focus and zoom, closing in on Hibari's sleeping form.  
_Click.  
_"What are you _doing?_"  
Nervously, you brought the camera down and listened to the smooth sound as the lens retracted.  
"Sorry I'm late?"  
He glared at you.  
"Answer my question with a question again, and I'll bite you to death."  
"Sorry, sorry!"  
Your back bowed and hands clasped together, apologizing.  
Oh, how you humored the teen.


	3. Possession

_This isn't happening. Not again, please, no.  
_Your legs moved quick. Pace quickening by the second. You _had_ to get out of here.  
"Stop."  
Almost immediately, you stopped. Why you were, you weren't sure why at all.  
You fist clenched, tears already mixed in with the rain, racing down like rivers. The light footsteps were becoming louder by the second.  
"The debts have been paid. Stop running." The voice sounded close, a few steps back.  
Eyes widening, you didn't have time to turn around, only to have your wrist pulled at, your body spinning around, following the swift movement.  
Stumbling for a second, you landed into a warm body, knowing who it was instantly.  
"Did-did you-"  
"Yes. You can pay me back later."  
Your fists clenched even tighter. You were almost worried your knuckles would pop out of your flesh.  
"I wouldn't have to if...Argh, why would you...how could you!" Angered, and your pride hurt, you could only grunt out the words.  
Gritting your teeth, your forehead fell to his chest, your arm brought up and weakly hitting him in the shoulder.  
Hibari stood in silence, unmoving. His arm moved and snaked its way around your waist, bringing you ever so close to him. You couldn't resist. His touch was what you longed for. You felt relieved, and so unworthy.  
In the cold rain, Hibari's body was especially warm. You could feel it as he stroked your head. Arms fell limp at your sides as his displays of affection was still trying registering in your thoughts.  
His actions sent you into a daze. Looking up slowly, Hibari's eyes were longing, looking at you like you were the only hope left in the world.  
"If you ever try to leave me again, I'm going to _bite _you to the _death._ Then bring you back and do it all over again. I _own_ you." His voice was demanding, dark, and just a hint of desperation.  
His hand raised and you flinched, thinking he might slap you. Instead, Hibari's warm hand caressed your cheek ever so gently, thumb brushing away a tear.  
"You're _mine._" He growled.  
Without even time to think, his fingers pushed your chin up, his lips descending down to meet yours, like the sun and the moon racing to the sky. 


	4. 33

"You're joking."  
Peeking your head out of the bathroom door, Hibari only smirked a very nasty, horrible smirk.  
"100% serious."  
"I'm not coming out."  
Motioning to close the door, he held out a set of the Nanimori school uniform...above the fireplace.  
You glared at him.  
"This is the only other outfit you will have...seeing as your house has burnt down, and I don't have any female articles of clothing."  
"You wouldn't."  
He twirled it around, raising it even closer to the flame.  
"Oh wouldn't I?"  
You squealed in agony and launched from your safe haven and ran towards the only other thing you could wear for the whole week. A blush stained across your cheeks as he jumped across the bed on the other side of the room.  
Clad in a maid cosplay costume that Hibari somehow obtained, you let out a war cry and crawled over the bed, lunging out for him.  
"Argh! Hibari, give me the _school _uniform! I don't want to wear this stupid outfit you call am _at-work uniform_!"  
His eyes looked you up and down. He licked his lips, and wagged a finger.  
"But you look _insanely _cute in it." Hibari's voice was teasing. You didn't find anything funny at the moment.  
Sitting on his bed, you crossed your arms and looked at him stubbornly.  
"On another note, did you get the money I saved up over the last few years? What percent is it of the full payment?"  
Hibari dropped the uniform onto the floor, his body getting dangerously closer to yours.  
When you turned your head back towards him, expecting an answer, his face suddenly was inches away from yours, making you fall back onto the bed, letting out a shriek.  
"What the-Hibari!"  
He ignored your cries and placed his arms on each side of you, smirking once again, he hovered his face above yours and leaned in to whisper in your ear.  
"33%"  
"You're joking!"  
In a quick motion, Hibari locked his lips with yours. Ambushing you for the second time tonight.  
Eyes widening, you pushed him off of you as he smirked even more smug. With you blushing like a strawberry, whimpering and hiding under the covers, Hibari almost laughed.  
"Looks like you'll going to be my _personal _maid for a while." 


	5. Payment

"This is not payment!"  
I shouted at Hibari as he pushed me onto the grassy floors of the meadow. The cool shadow of his shillouette fell over me like a blanket. Even in the summer sun, he was cold to the bone. I whimpered and shied away as I saw Hibari start to dip his head down.  
"Stop it!" Lifting my arms to push him away, it only resulting them being pinned over my head. I cried when I felt his tongue run across my ear. "You know you like it." His rich voice ushered.  
As he kissed me full on the lips, and his hands roamed all over me, I knew already I would have to give in.


	6. Billion

There are currently around 600 billion people on this earth. And I beileve there to be more. But life can't be censused. Every second someone is born, and someone dies. But as this black haired entity sleeps on my lap, I slowly realize I want to savour every second of my life, and spend it with this one, out of billions.


	7. Mirrors

_"I'm leaving for a bit. Do anything stupid, and you know what I'll do." - Hibari_

Fingering the note gingerly, I swept it off the bedside table. Not even bothering to actually pick it up. "Hibari...always making me worry." I muttered as I got up from the messily made bed. Everytime he left, it always left me in doubt. Doubt that he wanted me, doubt that he cared for me.  
But after, I always seem to pick out the little things that make me believe it not. The way he leaves me notes, or how he is always so careful when touching me. His touch is as light as a feather while I am a heavy burden. Even how he never goes all the way with me, knowing I'm not ready. Though he makes me want it so much.  
Shaking my head out of negative thoughts, I stepped into the shower.  
When I finished, there were three words perfectly drawn on the fogged mirror, being already written on it before. It made me smile, and a small tear of reassurance slipped out of my eye as I lifted my hand to write a response.

_"I love you." _


	8. Smut

My try on humor. I'm sorry, I'm not very funny... Sorry, it's...shor_ter_ than others? x(

* * *

"Just take me!"  
"No, it's not time."  
"You're killing me, please, I need this."  
"Just stop!"  
"You want this just as much as me."  
In a heavy sigh, Hibari thrusted his hand in his pocket and pulled out his keys, and the two rode off in their newly bought car, to Nanimori.


	9. Realization

Sorry, it's been a while since I've updated...huh. Here you go, a drabble.

Please review. It really makes me think people are reading this. XD

Thanks for reading! :3

* * *

Heavy eyelids fluttered open. The first thing I saw was a picture frame, which surprised me, as I didn't even own a bedside table. An uneasy feeling met me as I noticed the content in the photo. There was a man around his early twenties and a woman with -insert your hair description- smiling happily as she hugged the man. It was a bit farther away that I would have liked, as I could not pick up the major details in their faces, hoping I would know who they were. Another factor that shook me was that I was not in my own room. From what I could tell, it seemed like a bedroom in a wealthy residence. Much like Dino's guest room in his mansion when I had visited, but much grander. There was a large window, and I could tell through the long golden drapes that there was a balcony. The sun shone lightly into the room, illuminating it just enough to my liking. The walls were painted with a rich and creamy white, with gold indentations in the ceiling. There were arches and even pillars in the damn room, that even with my distance I could tell there was intense carvings in. Also, the floor seemed extremely glossy.

I suddenly realized a feeling of strange warmth. Usually the only warmth I would feel is the blanket around my body, but I deemed it weird that my mid section was especially more heated. I reckoned it was just an extra fold of blanket that happened to be over my stomach, but as I motioned to get out of bed, a sharp breath of exhalation was swept all over the back of my neck, while my waist felt a force of being pulled back. All muscles in my body ceased to function.

"What the..." I whispered to myself.

Frightened, I managed to shift my eyes to examine the strong object around my waist. Undoubtedly, it was an arm. Or an appendage of something otherworldly, but that seemed highly unlikely. Another breath hit my neck and it sent in controllable shivers down my back. The only thing I could think of was turning around and finding out what this thing was, clinging into my body so tightly, but afraid to move. I awkwardly shifted my neck to witness the object of my anxiety, and was met with a tuft of messy, black hair. All fear was gone, and I was enveloped with curiosity. It was a man, and a quite handsome one at that. Strange as it was, he looked extremely familiar, in a nostalgic kind of way. It bothered me how much I felt like I should know who it was. There was a feeling of undeniable longing, strangely enough, when I examined his sleeping face. He was Japanese. A sharp chin, not too high cheek bone, perfect nose bridge, and long bow shaped lips. It was all too familiar, almost uncanny. "Just who are you?" I uttered, breathless. I didn't realize for a second I had held my breath. Suddenly, a puff of pink had surrounded me, and the last thing I saw were two orbs of sharp purple.

Then I knew. Without any doubt, I knew. It was him.


End file.
